


Love It

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Request: Carl is a complete slut for Negan’s dick and he loves giving him head. One time he’s giving Negan a blowjob and he can’t help but touch himself while doing it, and Negan notices this and teases him relentlessly for it.





	Love It

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 18/19

Negan tilted his head back, slowly fucking into Carls mouth. He moaned softly, combing his fingers through the boys hair. "Fuck, kid.." Negan chuckled. "You know exactly what I need after a long day..." He pushed himself closer to the end of the couch so he could get a better view of Carl. That was half the fun, watching Carl struggle to take his dick all the way. "Always make daddy relax..." 

Carl pulled off and sucked on the tip, looking up at Negan through his eyelashes. His hands were on Negans thighs, his nails digging into them. He pulled off with a pop and kissed the head of his dick. "Just wanna make you feel good..." He licked at the head in a innocent way that made Negans mind run wild. "Love getting you off." 

"Good boy..." Negan whispered, cupping Carls cheek. He slipped his thumb into Carls mouth, his dick bumping up against the boys cheek. "Open.." Negan whispered, guiding Carl back down to his dick. Negan slipped the head into his mouth, pulling Carl closer. "Shit... you were made for this, weren't you?" He thrusted his hips. "Made to suck old man cock." 

Carl whined around his dick, taking more and more in inch by inch. Carl had never been able to take the entire thing into his mouth, no matter how hard he tried. He was just to small, like a little baby doll. Negan kinda loved how small Carl was, how his jaw always hurt by the time they were done. The kid wasn't a quitter, Negan was sure of it, which only made this all so much better. 

"God, you suck dick better than most girls do..." Negan stopped his hips and let Carl do whatever he wanted, which meant choke on Negans dick until he was almost blue. Negan had a thing for rough shit, but Carl easily had him beat. He once told Negan that good sex wasn't good unless he was sore. "Bet you'll die this way, with a dick down your throat like a little slut..." 

Carl slid one hand down Negans leg towards his kneecap. He pulled away, swallowing and looking up at Negan. Spit dropped down his chin and onto Negans dick. "Fuck my face..." Carl whispered. "Hard." The last time he fucked Carls face the boy couldn't stop coughing for a day. "Please, daddy, I love it when you get rough with me." 

"Darling," Negan chuckled. "You know I can't say no to a face like yours... especially when it's stuffed full of my dick..." He brushed Carls hair behind his shoulders and slipped his dick into Carls mouth. He waited for the boy to adjust before speaking again. "Once I start, I won't be able to stop. Are you sure you want this?" 

Carl nodded, sliding his hand up to Negans hip. He pushed himself further down on Negans dick, slow and careful so he didn't choke. By the time he was as far as he could go there were still two inches left. He looked up at Negan, bobbing his head before pulling off. "I'll be fine," He whispered, leaning up and kissing Negan. "We both know you want to." 

"That we do..." Negan guided his dick to Carls lips, slowly pushing through the opening of his mouth. He stroked Carls hair as he began to thrust into him. Negan always started with shallow, uneven thrusts, just to give the kid a break. He knew he had a huge dick and for the most part it was fun, but he didn't get off on his partner not liking it. "So good for me, doll..." He sped his hips up, smirking when Carl moaned. 

One of Carls hands dropped down off of Negans lap and went between his own legs. With one hand Carl undid his jeans and stuffed his hand into his boxers, jerking himself off in time with Negans thrusts. The boy moaned around Negan, slowly blinking his eye open and looking up at him. He fell back against his heels, opening his mouth even wider. 

"Does my baby doll get off on this? You get off on making daddy come?" Negan panted, tangling his hand in Carls hair, fucking into his mouth fast and unforgiving. "God, that's so fucking hot. You get off on me fucking your face." Carl whined when Negan tugged him further down on his dick. "You fucking love it, little slut." Negan pulled on Carls hair. "God, I'm never gonna stop fucking your mouth, bet you would like that." 

Carl pulled away, his lips pressing to the tip of Negans spit slicked cock. With a sore throat and empty lungs, Carl gasped, "I would love it."


End file.
